


It's Over Isn't It?

by GreyCrystal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Switcheroo, Crying, Crying while Singing, Gen, Implied Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Implied/Referenced Torture, Singing, Songfic, aka the one where Spinel and Pearl swap roles.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyCrystal/pseuds/GreyCrystal
Summary: Pearl leads Steven to the spot where it happened, where her life changed forever.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	It's Over Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> Switcheroo AU is by https://saiscribbles.tumblr.com/. If you liked this fic then I highly recommend it!
> 
> Beta'd by my wonderful friend Timey.
> 
> Read on tumblr here: https://heavenmeetle.tumblr.com/post/190829956212/its-over-isnt-it
> 
> Comments and critiques welcome.

Steven blinked a few times as he adjusted to the lighting of the new location after warping, glancing around to see what looked to be an ancient battlefield covered in strawberries as far as the eye could see. Immense weapons jutted out of the ground at various points in case one were to mistake this for nothing more than an orchard, giving the entire area a much more somber feeling.

Slowly Pearl stepped forward as if she was in a trance, her skirt fluttering lightly in the breeze as she gazed around the location, not stopping in the slightest when Steven called out. “Pearl-”

“Unbelievable... This was once a gem battlefield, now it’s wild strawberries as far as the eye can see... This is what she loved about the earth...” Pearl sounded almost wistful as she continued walking forward, her gem glowing slightly as holograms began to form in the environment, the forms of clashing gems startling Steven a little as he jumped a bit and ran to catch up.

Not even seeming to register the half gem’s presence, Pearl continued to speak. “The first days of the rebellion were so fun and adventurous, we were dashing heroes fighting the good fight, unable to be caught by any of those villainous homeworld gems...” The holograms showed Pearl and Rose Quartz fighting side by side, gliding through the battlefield with ease as they took on entire legions and came out unscathed. “Eventually the rebellion grew but I always knew I was still her favorite... Or at least that’s what I thought...”

Steven swallowed, this was going to be tough alright... But he needed Pearl to stop the injector which meant he needed her to get her memory back. He had to delve into this trauma whether he wanted to or not. “Pearl, you have to tell me what happened.”

She looked away, her expression growing somber as the holograms shifted, the enemies seeming to grow larger and more intimidating as Pearl and Rose looked small in comparison. “Everything changed when we faked the shattering... The other diamonds wanted revenge more than anything, and they wouldn’t stop until they got it... It would've been fine as long as we were together, but then... But then...”

Pearl suddenly stopped in the middle of a clearing, lowering her head and sounding almost as if she was about to start crying. “This is where it happened... Do you remember this place? Do you have any of her memories? We were right here, over 5000 years ago...”

“Pearl, I... I don’t know what you’re talking about...”

“Of course you don’t...” The taller gem sighed, and began to sing. _“I was fine, with the gems... Who would leave our cause now and again...”_ The holograms began disappear one by one, leaving only the forms of Pearl and Rose. _“I was fine, 'cause I knew, that it didn’t really matter if I had her...”_

____

The gem hybrid felt something bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, was this like Spinel...? Was Pearl abandoned too? Was this another one of his mother’s mistakes?

____

_“I was fine, when they came, and we fought like it was all some silly game...”_ New figures appeared yet it seemed like no matter how many came, Pearl and Rose fought them off together. _“Over earth, who’d be free; after all those years I never thought she’d leave...”_ The Rose figure ran, leaving the Pearl alone against the enemy soldiers. She was tough but against those odds she was overwhelmed, and taken... There was nothing she could do...

____

_“It’s over isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it over? It’s over isn’t it...? Isn’t it?! Isn’t it over?!”_ A bit of anger started to creep into her voice the more she sang, bitter tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as the memories started to come back. _“She won, and she freed them, and she loved them and she’s gone... It’s over, isn’t it; why can’t I move on...?”_

____

Steven knew his mom had done some bad things but... No, she wouldn’t of just abandoned her friend in the middle of battle, unless... Unless there was no other choice... Did she really...?

____

_“Pain and silence, persecution-”_ The holograms were shifting more rapidly now, the Pearl figure kneeling on the ground with her hands over her mouth. She couldn’t tell them, she **couldn’t** tell them. _“-hatred, anger, their attention.”_ The hologram of Pearl flickered again and again, pain evident on her face. They wanted to know about Rose Quartz, they needed to know about how she shattered their beloved Pink Diamond, if only they knew the truth...

____

_“Who am I now in this world without her- petty and dull with the nerve to hate her. What does it matter, it’s already done, now I’m taking it out on her son...”_ It was all flooding back, everything she’d been through. It was almost too much to handle as Pearl wrapped her arms around herself, her form starting to glow faintly like the others had when they regained their memories. 

_____ _

_“She won, and she freed them, and she loved them and she’s gone...”_ Her form shifted through several different silhouettes. _“It’s over isn’t it, why can’t I move on?”_ Her gem flipped around, her silhouette shifting to the form Steven first saw her in.

_____ _

_“It’s over isn’t it, why can’t I move on...?”_

_____ _


End file.
